weekyle15s_fairy_tail_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Flame
Atlas Flame was one of the Dragons who came through Eclipse and was Alexander Xender's adopted father until he was killed by Acnologia. Appearance Atlas Flame is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton. Personality Not much is known about Atlas Flame's personality. However, despite the fact that Dragons usually think of humans as food, Atlas Flame cared enough to introduce himself to the Fairy Tail members that faced him, and warned them that they would experience "the flames of hell," before unleashing his Dragon's Roar. Atlas Flame also has a strong will and is very respectful of those whom are connected to his dear friends, as when he found out that Natsu was his friend Igneel's foster son, the Dragon broke free of Future Rogue's control and fought of his own accord, siding with Natsu out of respect for his friend. Like Igneel, he cares and loves his adopted son so much. Magical Power *'Fire Dragon's Roar: '''Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Atlas Flame's case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to blow away all the members of Fairy Tail who got hit by it. Atlas explained that his flames are equivalent to the "flames of hell." It can also used as a beam of the same destructive power. *'Dragon Soul Technique: 'Atlas Falme uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of his foster son Alexander, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Atlas Flame to be able to travel 400 years into the present time. *'Flight: 'As a Dragon, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his wings to his liking, being able to move in the air in order to reach his destination and then descend to perform an attack. *'Flame Body: 'Due to his body being entirely covered in flames, any person who so much as touches Atlas Flame will be severely burned except for those who use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. In addition, Atlas' flame body has the unique property of being able to dispel any Magic attack done to his person, first demonstrated when he repels a combination attack from Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, and later shown when he takes a point blank Dragon's Roar from Motherglare, only for the blast to harmlessly pass through him. **'Fire Spin: 'Atlas Flame transforms his body into a tornado of flames. It is strong enough to push back Makarov Dreyar in Giant form and burn everyone in the vicinity. *'Immense Durability: '''Atlas Flame is an immensely durable Dragon; he was able to take a punch from Makarov, whom, at the time, was utilizing his Giant, and emerge unscathed from the attack. Family *Alexander Xender (Adopted Son) *Natsu Dragneel (Natsu considers Atlas his uncle) Voice Actor Kenny Green. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Fathers